eminembadmeetseviland12lyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxine - Eminem, Danaun Porter, 3 (Maxine played by Girl)
Maxine Lyrics. Maxine!! (Phone Rings) Maxine: Hello Denaun: Can I speak to Maxine? Maxine: Yeah this is me what's up? Denaun: What up? Maxine: Who dis? Denaun: Denaun Maxine: Yeah what's up? Denaun: What are you doing? Maxine: Nothing, just laying in bed Denaun: Huh? Maxine: Nothing, just laying in bed Denaun: Why? Maxine: I don't know, thinking about something freaky to do 1: Eminem I know this crack fiend Maxine who needs a vaccine She tests positive but tells you that her act's clean Plus she got a sugar daddy Asking every hooker that he takes in to crook her badly If you mistook her sadly, on her reputation You're in jepordation, if you ain't got no preparation When you step away son, she got her face done Looking provocative, she'll let you knock it if You press the issue and get undressed to kiss you If you match the price, otherwise she won't look at you twice But when you catch the lice, or get the urgency To go to the emergency cause it burns to pee Don't bring your germs to me, cause I ain't trying to hear it While your fighting you fucking disease trying to clear it (Maxine!!) 2: Denaun Porter Sometimes I wonder, what's your purpose? In life that is To get with every brother and unveil one of his kids, shit You living trife, got three kids at home and club hopping every night You say it's gonna stop but it.. just.. slows.. down And then speeds back to a regular pace, there is no end to this Mystery, whatever your reason even is to be You say you wanna be with me, but how can you say that When you got niggas hiding in your closet I refrain from getting angry but you keep on that strangely 3: 3 I met this girl last week, she was a freak, and she liked me So I stepped on it and then asked my homies And chilled on the side and then watched they niggas Big game over there and take notes, while I get this number I stepped to her first I cleared my throat and said "Hey Bitch.. Haven't I seen you before?", looked at my nigga Turned around and got slapped throughout my hands And said "Oh it's like that?" She said she just broke up with her nigga and shit She started crying, and asked me to forgive her and shit She said her name was Maxine, so I told her I wanted her number She asked could I give her mine two Got to the crib and called her up We got into a good conversation that's when she asked me could I fuck I said "Maxine check this out, Give me your address I'll be through and you'll find out" Got to the crib she let me in She didn't waste time she grabbed my hand and proceeded to the bedroom I said "Hold up, and stop proceeding, you rushing things" What the fuck are you doing? So I went for my protection, took off my clothes and started flexing As she went for my midsection I threw her down as I tore off her shirt Pulled out my jimmy and I thought about putting in work Before I hit it she said "3 don't get mad but there's something that I gotta tell your ass" I said "What is it, another nigga? It's ok" She said "No I forgot to tell you, that I got AIDS" I got up out Denaun: Hey, Maxine Maxine: What Denaun: You thinking about sucking my dick? Maxine: Yeah for a small price Denaun: For a small price? What you mean? Maxine: You know, money nigga Denaun: You don't need no damn money, I can't give you no money anyways, I heard you got some shit. Maxine: (laughing) What you, what you hear I got? Denaun: AIDS Maxine: (laughing) Who told you that bullshit? Denaun: My nigga Kyu, he wouldn't lie Maxine: Well if that's the case, Kyu got it then Denaun: Oh for real, it's like that? Maxine: (laughing) Well I ain't got shit, so he ain't got shit, and if he do, he ain't get that shit from me, I ain't fucking around with no 3rd nigga Denaun: Fuck that, I ain't fucking with you Maxine: No, see.. Denaun: You got that shit, I ain't gotta fuck with you Maxine: Hold on, why it ain't even like that Denaun: I want ya'll to get paid, fucking.. Maxine: (laughing as the phone hangs up) Category:All Pages Category:Infinite